


Cavalier Carota e Regina Fungo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quando il mondo è una favola [5]
Category: Neverland - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Slice of Life, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 23:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una scenetta di cena tra James e i Davies.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Plot: scrivere della relazione tra un fungo e una carota.





	Cavalier Carota e Regina Fungo

Cavalier Carota e regina Fungo

James si sporse, premendo lo sterno contro il tavolo e prese una carota umida da un piatto. Sporse il labbro inferiore, osservò un cucchiaio e negò con la testa. Alzò lo sguardo sentendo ticchettare sulla finestra, vide le gocce di pioggia scendere sul vetro e una foglia ingiallita passare sullo sfondo grigio. Riabbassò il capo e sorrise afferrando un portatovagliolo di legno a forma di fungo.

“Vi presento la sovrana Tetralandia e il suo cavaliere” disse.

“Sono solo un fungo e una carota” borbottò Peter. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, assottigliò gli occhi e sbuffò.

“Sei antipatico. Ogni volta ripeti sempre ‘solo’” si lamentò il primogenito. Spinse il fratello, i piedi della sedia strofinarono sul pavimento stridendo.

“Perché è quello che sono George” ribatté acido Peter.

“Bambini non litigate” disse Sylvia. Mise la porzione di patate nel piatto del secondogenito, si voltò e con il cucchiaio ne prese un'altra portata mettendola nel proprio.

Il più piccolo appoggiò le mani sul tavolo e si sporse.

“Tetralandia?” domandò. I corti capelli a caschetto ondeggiarono intorno al suo capo.

“Sì, Michael…” rispose lo scrittore con voce melodiosa.

“Un tempo il loro paese si chiamava Lietilandia, ma la regina ha perso il suo bellissimo cappello e ora è convinta che il re non la trovi più affascinante” rispose lo scozzese.

“Per un cappello?” chiese Jack.

“Esatto. Il suo bellissimo cappello rosso come il fuoco trapuntato di piccole stelline bianche. Senza di quello la regina si sente come se le mancasse il cuore”. Proseguì Barrie.

“E’ una storia davvero affascinante, ma non ci vorrà dire che è destinata a rimanere così triste” disse la signora Llewelyn. Tagliò un pezzo di carne grande quanto l’unghia di un pollice da una fetta sottile quanto una risma di fogli.

“Il giovane principe dai capelli arancioni come il tramonto tirò fuori la spada dei suoi avi, la cui lama splendette di verde speranza e partì alla ricerca” narrò l’uomo. Appoggiò il fungo sulla tovaglia ingiallita, afferrò un bicchiere e ne colpì lo stelo ripetutamente con la punta della carota. Alcune gocce d'acqua volarono tutt'intorno.

“Affrontò draghi di diamante, superò montagne d’oro …”. Proseguì la favola.

“E infine lo trovò, lo aveva rubato la malvagia anziana del ferro dalle mani ricurve” disse Matthew rendendo la voce più roca.

“La nonna” bisbigliarono due dei ragazzini. George nascose con una mano un sorriso. La madre si sporse e pulì il viso di Jack dall’olio.

“Deduco abbia recuperato il cappello” sussurrò.

“Sì e tornò a casa vittorioso con il pegno del suo amore. Da allora il loro paese non si chiama né Lietilandia né Tetralandia, ma ha un nome che solo chi è abbastanza coraggioso può udire. Nemmeno io ancora lo conosco”. Concluse James.

Peter strinse la cravatta blu, incrociò le braccia e chiuse gli occhi.

“Di sicuro un fungo e una carota sono una coppia insolita” mormorò.

 


End file.
